The present invention is generally directed to surfactants, and more specifically, to processes for the preparation of nonionic surfactant compositions comprising a hydrophobic group and a hydrophilic group linked by a phosphate ester, and which nonionic surfactant compositions can be cleaved or converted into a substantially inert form by exposure to, for example, basic mediums, or basic solutions, and wherein the pH thereof is, for example, from about 8 to about 13, and preferably from about 8 to about 12. The nonionic surfactant compositions can be utilized for the preparation of toners by emulsion/aggregation/coalescence processes as illustrated in U.S. Ser. Nos. 960,176 and 960,754; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,654, U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,020, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,734, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,963, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,738, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,693, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,108, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,729, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,797; and also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832; 5,405,728; 5,366,841; 5,496,676; 5,527,658; 5,585,215; 5,650,255; 5,650,256 and 5,501,935 (spherical toners), the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.